


Sacrifice

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sacrifice, Serial Killers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic holiday takes an unexpected turn when a serial killer who is committing ritualistic murders kidnaps another victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may make this prompt a longer fic in the future, but I still haven’t decided if I will or not.

* * *

Olivia felt her feet leave the ground as her captor lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the stone altar before laying her down.  
  
“It will be all over soon.” he whispered running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver and felt the tip of the blade press through her dress, before he raised it above his head.

A single gunshot rang out.  
  
She saw the dagger falter.  
  
James’ voice rang out to her.  
  
Her captor smirked and quickly brought the knife down towards her heart.

 

 


End file.
